dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bulla: Alternate
This story takes place after the final Saga of GT. In this timeline, Trunks has Super Saiyan Anger while Goten has a controlled Super Saiyan 2. This follows Bulla's story after Super. ( Canon and Non-Canon Timeline ) Characters *Bulla ( Bra ) *Pan *Goten *Gotenks *Future Trunks *Time Patrollers *Kuriza *Dakora *Kyizal *Piccolo Super Saiyan Battle! Bulla vs Pan! Bulla met with Pan at Capsule Corp and they had an argument over who was stronger. Bulla started trying to karate chop Pan, but Pan blocked it and said, "I'm not that weak." She unleashed a Meteor Attack, kicking and punching Bulla after slamming her to the ground. Bulla, enraged that she could be beaten by Pan, ki blasts her in the face, then attacks with a Galick Beam. Pan, surprised by the attack, then sees a golden aura: Bulla. Bulla, now a Super Saiyan, was furious, repeatedly kicking and punching Pan. Pan, bruised and battered, pulls out and ate a Senzu Bean. At full power, Pan uses the Kaioken taught by her grandpa, remembering the words he told her. Pan activates it and uses Kaioken Attack, surprising Bulla. She tried to anger Pan, but nothing up to that point worked. Bulla gave it one more try, saying, "The royal family always beat the Son family. Just face it." Pan retorted, "We aren't to be messed with, so don't DISRESPECT OUR FAMILY!" Transforming into a Super Saiyan, Pan had the upper hand with Kaioken, but she still hadn't won yet. Bulla said with excitement "Yes! This is what I wanted!", then she and Pan's bout was stopped by Goten and Trunks. Goten took Pan home while Trunks trained the now Super Saiyan Bulla. Bulla told Pan, "We'll finish this later. Bye!" as Pan nodded back to her. The First Real Fight! 31st Tournament Commences! Bulla was prepared to fight in the 31st Tournament after being trained by Trunks. After seeing Goten and Trunks enter, she was shocked when Trunks stated the only reason he was competing was so he could beat Goten again. Goten and Pan arrived later, the former keen on beating Trunks and knowing that Super Saiyan 2 was stronger than Super Saiyan Anger (in this story anyway). Trunks and Goten said not to go Super Saiyan until she and Pan faced off. Bulla would face Itrosa first and only needed to karate chop him away, but she decided to play with him. She repeatedly dodged until Itrosa said, "Get out the ring! Fighting is for boys!", angering Bulla. She threw him out the ring, then went on to fight Pan. Bulla was prepared and so was Pan with the former having gone Super Saiyan and the latter Super Kaioken. During Bulla's fight with Super Kaioken Pan, Pan's moves were slowing down as the Kaioken took a toll on her body. When the kaioken wore off, Bulla gave Pan a senzu bean. Pan, having gone Super Saiyan, continued fighting with Bulla, karate chopping her before getting her hand grabbed and being throw down. Pan then used a One Handed-Kamehameha at Full Power to make Bulla let go of her, but Bulla used a Super Galick Gun. As the beams clashed, Goten and Trunks were scared for their safety. Bulla had won the clash, but Pan still survived with her overshirt torn. With both of them sapped of energy, they barely hit each other until Bulla, still having a senzu bean, recovered and put Pan out the arena. Pan was still conscious, but before she knew it, she was on the ground. Goten finally beat Trunks in the Adult Divison, with Piccolo being the winner of the Old Divison. The Mysterious Frost Demon! Kuriza! As the 31st tournament came to pass, Pan and Bulla never stopped training. Pan and Bulla's fight that happened today was the last one for now. When a city was destroyed, Gohan, Goten, Pan, Bulla and Trunks went to the exploded site. Kuriza fired a ki blast at Goten, who kept the Goku-like hair. When Gohan deflected it, Goten had attacked Kuriza. Goten was in shock that "Frieza was a kid", then powered up into a Super Saiyan, thinking that was enough. Kuriza transformed into his final form, along with Goten going Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 2 Goten fought the Full Power Kuriza, only to be killed by a death Beam. Pan went into Super Saiyan Angered and rushed at a weakened Kuriza, followed by Bulla powering up into a Super Saiyan to help. Kuriza was losing, so he used a Death Ball, but Bulla deflected it. She charged a Super Galick Gun while Pan used a Super Kamehameha taught by Goten, and the two killed the frost demon. A new Bio-Android! Krizal Strikes! Dr. Gero had to let go of his strongest android: Krizal. Krizal had wrecked havoc until Bulla and Trunks came. Krizal proclaimed "Cell may have been killed, but I won't!" Bulla went Super Saiyan and attacked Krizal with a Galick Blast, but he was unaffected to her shock. Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan and attacked Krizal, throwing him upward. Trunks then used using Change The Future! and Krizal was in shock of how powerful Trunks was. After Trunks was done, Bulla stepped up and beat down Krizal with Galick Guns and Finish Busters. Krizal tore off his body parts to regenerate, then continued to battle Bulla. She used Fatal Blow on Kuriza by ground-pounding, then using Change The Future! Krizal was angry, but thought of something. "Someone has to die. It will be Trunks." He killed Trunks as Goten arrived. Bulla was in shock and right before transforming said, "That was my.....brother............DAMN YOU KRIZAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulla had gone Super Saiyan 3, then proceeded to wreck Krizal. He tried to Death Beam Barrage her, but Bulla withstood it. With the anger she had left, Bulla launched a Full Power Super Galick Gun. Krizal had set out a Kamehameha Full Power. When Goten as a Super Saiyan 2 launched a Super Kamehameha, Bulla managed to kill Krizal.Bulla stood, still Super Saiyan 3 and furious, but still victorious. After a year, Trunks was brought back. Time Patroller Bulla! Attack on Conton City! After Trunks was revived, Trunks told Bulla about becoming a Xeno (Time Patroller), to which Bulla accepted the offer, trying to get stronger. Bulla has gotten accepted into Orange High School. Bulla, ready for her first mission: going to fight Raditz. She was prepared to fight Raditz as her power breaks the scouter, then went Super Saiyan to his shocks. In spite of him trying to kill her, Super Saiyan Bulla defeats Raditz just in time for school. After school, she trained with 18 and Vegeta. During this, a giant rift appeared and Mira stepped out. Bulla charged into a Super Saiyan 2 and attacked Mira, but to no avail. 18, 17, Vegeta, Gohan, Goku, Trunks and other Time Patrollers fought the Powered-Up Mira as well. Bulla was ready to fight as she karate chopped him, but Mira grabbed her hand and threw her to the ground. Bulla stopped herself with Goku and Vegeta going Super Saiyan Blue and backing her up and unleashing their strongest attacks. Mira teleported to Goten, ripping out his heart, then gut-punches Trunks. Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta transforms further and beat up Mira as Super Saiyan 3 Goku began his Dragon Fist. Vegeta and Bulla got behind Mira, charging a Final Flash as Goku yelled out, "Dragon FIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bulla and Vegeta said, "THIS IS A SAIYAN'S FINAL FLASH!!!!!!" After the attacks concluded, there was no sign of Mira, but no one thought he was completely dead. Mira had escaped, but Towa wasn't happy about how his mission went, so she sent Time's Strongest Warriors to deal with it. Bulla continued her training, not worrying about it. Facing Frieza First! Super Saiyan Pink Bulla! After defeating her father's past self, Bulla headed to Namek, where she first fought Ginyu. Ginyu was initially skeptical of the girl warrior, but after he gauged her high power, he ordered Jeice to grab her. Bulla grabbed Jeice in front of Body Change, causing Ginyu to switch bodies with his comrade instead. She stabbed Jeice (Ginyu), then Ginyu (Jeice) fired a Milky Cannon below her to escape. Bulla lost track of him and went to the dying Jeice, whose dying words were "Captain escaped. You're a good warrior, but he will come back stronger. I'm glad I took that for the Captain. Can you bury me?" Bulla accepted as he died, then went to deal with Lord Slug and Turles. When first meeting Turles, she thought he was Goku. Turles attacked, knowing she was a Saiyan, but when Bulla powered into a Super Saiyan 3, he stopped. Bulla used Gamma Flash to annihilate Turles, then Lord Slug with a point-blank Kamehameha. As Frieza was fighting, Bulla intervened, but watched in horror when Frieza killed Vegeta. This angered Bulla to new heights, causing her to transform into a Super Saiyan Pink. Frieza then attacked Krillin with a death beam, killing more, but when he saw what happened to Goku, he was scared. Super Saiyan Goku and Bulla attacked and killed Frieza. Babidi is back! Majin Bulla Vs Vegeta! After Frieza's death, Trunks travels to Earth. While Bulla on the sidelines, someone attempts mind-control, but she walks it off. When Buu appears, Bulla's mind control works and she needed to defeat her father, so she attacked him after Goku lost in the tournament. Vegeta didn't know who this was, but he had to defeat her, so they left the tourney to a wasteland. Majin Bulla attacked with a fierce blow, forcing Vegeta to power up into a Super Saiyan 2, trying to knock her out. Bulla went all out as a Super Saiyan 3, surprising Vegeta, but still causing a immense strain on her body. After she was exhausted, Bulla reverted to her base form. During this, Piccolo had killed Babidi and Bulla was defeated, but Vegeta knew what to do. Gathering Gotenks, Goku and Bulla, Vegeta got them to battle Buu, killing him with their final attacks. Afterwards, Chronoa was furious. "YOU MESSED UP!!!!!!!" Bulla couldn't go on missions for a month. The Final Battle! Time Breakers Vs The Time Patrollers! Towa decided to head back for her final attack, gathering Bardock, Vegito Black, Broly: BR, Super Buu, Kid Buu, Majin Buu, Cell, Cooler, Frieza, Mira, No.13, No.21, No.12, Super 18, Super 21, Super 17, Omega Shenron, and Super Baby 2. After ripping through the Space-Time Continuum, they came to Conton City, killing so many Time Patrollers that everyone had to evacuate. Bulla was ultimately confused, but attacked anyway, defeating Cooler, No.13, No.12, and Baby Vegeta. Vegeta attacked Mira, then fused with Goku into Vegito. After Vegito fought Mira, defeating him easily, Xeno Goku, Vegeta, Bardock, Goten and Trunks arrived. Xeno Gogeta and Vegito defeated Broly and finally faced the rest. Realizing they were in front of the portal, everyone charged up the largest blast they had. As Xeno Gogeta, Vegito and Goten distracted them, Trunks fired a point-blank blast at Towa. As Towa finally died, she knew something else was coming: the demon race revival. 5 Years Later! Fu Appears! Part 1 Bulla had finally finished Time Patrol school when she was called by Supreme Kai Of Time. It was at that time she had been told she was becoming an Elite, having fought Time's greatest threats: Towa and Mira. Towa and Mira had plans on how to get Tokitoki's Egg, but they had to be sneaky. As the Elite Time Patrollers were off on missions, they chose an absolute time to strike: when everyone was asleep. As Mira and Towa planned, they also needed henchmen. Category:Stories Featuring Pan Category:Stories Featuring Bulla Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is canon Category:Stories Featuring Trunks Category:Stories Featuring Gotenks Category:Stories Featuring Time Patrollers